Trapped in a Markiplier Fan-Made Game
by wordsmith97
Summary: Experience an adventure unlike any other. Anastasia is the main character of a horror game, but she doesn't know it yet, but its not just any horror game, its a horror game custom made for Markiplier. As always hilarity ensues. I hope you enjoy
1. Stranded

_*Author's note* I am, like many others, am a Markiplier fan. I wish I was able to program a game for Mark to play, but that's not happening. So instead I'm writing a story to show the perspective of the main character of a horror game he would play. Please enjoy, and Mark if you ever read this: thank you for saving my life and I can't wait to get the chance to meet you in person._

Chapter 1 - Stranded

She woke up with a migraine and in the middle of the road in the dead of night. Unsure of where she was or even how she got here. The ground was cold and hot at the same time. Sitting up slowly to not make herself dizzy, she noticed it was too dark outside. The moon was out and had lit up the area slightly. Standing up carefully, she walked to the edge of the road until she felt the grass. She still had her shoes on and was glad about that. Facing a two lane back road that didn't seem to end, she realized that she was unable to remember anything that happened. Tyler was suppose to pick her up before it was dark, but now her phone was dead or broken, she couldn't tell yet. One futile attempt to turn it on and she gave up. No point in worrying about it.

Thinking about waiting around until the morning seemed like a bad idea, mainly because who knows how long it'll be until sunrise. While she was lost in her thoughts, every horror game that Markiplier ever played was coming to mind. Oddly thinking about Mark and is goofy scream made her smile for a moment making her forget the situation she was in. A moment was all she needed to get her mind back together. Honestly, walking seemed like the best thing to do, stay moving, stay warm.

The big question was left or right. Feeling in her pockets for a coin she instead found a hospital bracelet that read: " _Anastasia Plier, Rio Rancho Presbyterian Hospital, 21:49, March 3, 2016."_ That was the hospital in town. Well that was no fucking help. It was the hospital that was in town. For all she knew she could be in Arizona or Texas, they both had similar landscapes as New Mexico, especially in the middle of nowhere. Looking at the bracelet again as far as she knew March third is tomorrow.

"Have I been missing?" she mumbled to herself. Trying her phone again it was still unresponsive. Deciding to go right, she kept to the side of the road in case a car came by. At this point she would've been happy if someone stopped and told her what time it was, but she had to come to a mile marker soon. That at least maybe it would help? She hoped anyways…

Suddenly realizing the air was very slowly getting warmer, it had to be like 2 or 3 in the morning right. All she could think about how was she was suddenly yearning for Rio Rancho. All the years she spent hating that place, she wanted to see the sun come over the mountains. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw it vividly. Nevertheless when she reopened them the harsh black empty space had engulfed her. This is why she was scared of the dark there was too much emptiness, it's unsettling. The moon helped out, but only to an extent, better than total darkness. Vaguely she saw a sign coming up and she ran towards it. " _10 miles - Elko, Nevada."_

"I'm in fucking Nevada?!" she said it out loud, she was scared of her own voice because it was hoarse, but there was no one around to hear it. This was good though, she was relieved to know where she was. A smile came across her face because there would be people she could talk to, to use a phone to call her mom. She was suddenly filled with all the hope in the world. As exhausted as she was, determination filled her up and she kept walking if only at this point to see her mom again.


	2. Civilization

Chapter 2 - Civilization

Anastasia arrived at Elko after what seemed like an eternity. She saw a sign read 1:45 A.M. " _It's a good thing I left when I did."_ She thought to herself. The only thing that came to mind was to find a police station, if she had been missing they would have her picture everywhere. Except there didn't seem to be one in sight, but the city looked bigger than it did when she was coming over the horizon. She would've been less scared if she still had her knife on her, but she was somewhere. That was better than the nowhere she was five minutes ago. Keeping mental progress was ineffective because everything seemed to go in circles, like she was in a special kind of purgatory. Anastasia stopped walking just now realizing there were no cars anywhere not driving, not even parked along the streets. Which was really bizarre because there were buildings everywhere.

The only thing that came to mind was that her double finger defense was ready to go at any time. She couldn't help but feel like this was somehow a fake city. Normally, this late at night, there would be a cop car floating around, but a young women roaming the street in the middle of the night, they would think she was crazy. Suddenly paranoid, Anastasia stuck to the shadows.

The whole time she just kept thinking " _what would Mark do?"_ She laughed at herself before thinking " _Pretend this is a horror game. Sticking to the shadows until she found a save point. Where would that be?"_ Going straight to a police station would be the best bet still because then she would be in a place that was at least lit up. 2 A.M. the sign read, and at best 5 hours until daylight. Maybe there was a hotel where she could use a phone.

A little voice spoke up: " _That's a bad idea, too much could go wrong. The only thing that's different is you don't want to have to explore more than you have to. Find a weapon until you can find the station."_ Anastasia was sure that was her "Jiminy Cricket" talking with Mark's voice. She was sure that she could hear it plain as day. Okay, now she was really going crazy. She stopped in her tracks, and quickly hid behind a trash can. Anastasia was suddenly aware how loud running was, and walked as quickly and quietly as she could. Someone was walking across the street and she started having a panic attack. She kept moving as if she wasn't in control of her body. Not questioning it, she kept moving, just trying to survive. It was startling to see another human being after walking alone for who knows how long.

Anastasia watched the other person very closely while they were going out of sight. They weren't dressed like a cop so it had to be some creeper who was out and about. She was too lost in her head when she slipped and fell backwards while she was croching. Making a pretty good thud when she hit the cold concrete, panic filled her up as the person walking stopped and tried to see what was going on. She had to cover her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't make any noise. He stood there for a moment before sneezing and continued walking like nothing had happened.

" _WELL THAT WAS ANTICLIMACTIC AS ALL HELL."_ The voice was disappointed, but Anastasia couldn't be more relieved of what just happened. Waiting until the stranger was long out of sight, she breathed a sigh of peace and went back to the task at hand. Now what?

" _Maybe there's a sign nearby that would show me where I'm going, that might be helpful."_ Now the voice was just being impractical. There wasn't much of a freeway that she could see, she ditched that when she came into town in hopes she would find someone. The city only seemed to have nothing but houses when she first came in.

" _There should be a place where I can sleep for the night, and or at least a place where I can stay in one place until morning because I feel like I'm going to be stuck until then."_ On that note Anastasia found a nearby alley, she made a mental note that she was on west main street. It had a dumpster she could hide behind and she "slept" behind that on top of a piece of cardboard.

She didn't really sleep and didn't want to try because she wanted to try to remember just exactly what the fuck happened. Her memory was black from when she left with her friend Jasmine. They were in the car listening to Twenty-One Pilots and then nothing. They were going to go see a movie and then Tyler was going to pick her up for swing dancing.

" _Okay you have to stop thinking about that because you're gonna have a full on panic attack again. I'm trying to keep that from happening."_ Suddenly Anastasia felt calm and started to doze off while she counted the shooting stars.


	3. F

_*Authors' note: Hey guys sorry about the hiatus, I've been going through some personal stuff these past two weeks and its been tough, but I'll be back to posting once a week updating the story. I hope you enjoy.*_

Sunlight peaked over the alley gently waking up Anastasia. The morning breeze felt good against her skin. She heard a lot of people walking around along with some incessant chatter. It was comforting, yet unsettling. She would probably would've felt better if she saw more people during the night. At first glance they looked like normal people, but the more she emerged from the alley, the more she saw the people walking around weren't moving quite right. They all moved as if they had a stick up their ass.

" _Or maybe the were all androids, or THEY WERE ALL MIND CONTROLLED! ...nah that couldn't be it."_ The voice in her head was starting to become comforting by providing her with a laugh here and there, mostly because she started manipulating it to sound like Mark.

Back to the task at hand; Anastasia was determined not be be seen by anyone just because she was paranoid that she wasn't in the world she thought she was in. Anastasia also needed to get a map so she could find her way home, but first finding a store should be the hardest-easiest thing. Wanting to sit and observe how everyone was moving just incase she needed to fake it, instead she felt the urge to run into the nearest building when the coast was clear; to just stay out of sight in general now.

" _Fuck, fuck, FUCK. SOMEONE SAW ME!"_ The thought was startling and when she looked up there was someone looking in her direction unsure if they saw her. She frantically looked around for somewhere to hide. Finding a door, she ran for it praying it was unlocked. Meanwhile, the person who had spotted her was starting to move closer. Anastasia waited until they were distracted for a second to make a break for it.

" _Ready, set….BOOKING IT!"_ Running towards the door, yanking it open and quickly closing it behind her. She locked the door as best she could and sure enough the person, robot-android thing tried to come in. He heard another voice ask him what was going on.

"Everything okay?" The first voice said.

"I thought I saw something or someone, but this door is locked and there is no where else for someone to go." The second voice stated. The creepiest thing was the voices sounded stiff, precise and on edge. "Since this door is locked, I have to leave or else I'm going to be late for work."

"Okay, you should report this though. Just to make sure there is nothing that is unauthorized in the city."

"I will once I get to work, have a good day." Anastasia waited until the world was dead silent again.

" _HOLY BALLS, that was intense. What the fuck is going on in this world? Whatever it is I don't want to stick around long enough to find out."_ That could not be more true, there was a chair nearby and Anastasia wedged it before continuing on.


	4. Stuck

The building looked dark and unlived in, with a faint buzz of a few fluorescent lights here and there, the air was stuffy. Anastasia stayed hugging the wall down the hallway and followed the light. The steady buzzing got louder and when she approached the light there was an abstract painting.

" _Well...this just took a funky turn. Now I know something is gonna come out and scare me. This is why I'm scared of the dark."_ As she passed the painting she carefully looked around it to make sure there wasn't a camera or anything else suspicious. Though the painting did look really cool. Anastasia just kept walking, there just seemed to be endless hallways with faint lights. It was like when Markiplier played Dungeon Nightmares 2, there's just darkness and hallways.

" _Just keep walking, because that's all I can do."_ Anastasia was terrified after hearing a muffled scream, and she realized that it was coming from her. Right there in front of her was a fucking mannequin. " _I FUCKING HATE MANNEQUINS! DOUBLE FINGER DEFENSE!"_ The voice screamed.

She slowly inched past the wooden figure. It was sitting down on a stool, and was about a third of Anastasia's size, it wasn't dusty. " _That's an odd detail. Unless it means what it thinks I mean."_ The voice in her head, Mark, was involuntary, he had a mind of his own. He was starting to make her paranoid, maybe she was crazy. Like actually crazy. Anastasia was distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't realize the mannequin had moved until it was about a foot away from her. She was frozen, literally.

She had two choices: go back the way she game or keep going forward. No fucking way she was going to go back outside, not after what she heard. Whatever world she was in, she didn't want to be a part of this. She didn't know if she was even in the same world she left. She missed her mom, Anastasia wondered how long she was gone.

" _DUDE MOVE WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING?"_ She was too lost in her head. Fuck this, she wasn't scared of anything.

" _You know what? WARFSTACHE DON'T NO SHIT FROM NOBODY. Double finger defense activated!"_ She pushed back the stool with the mannequin on it and kept going. She almost knocked it over. All of this started to seem odd, why the endless hallways. NONE OF THIS MADE SENSE. This trip, or being lost, or whatever was going on is confusing. No time to have an existential crisis now. Faking until she makes it because she had to survive. Anastasia will make it. On that thought, she marched on and completely put that stupid mannequin out of her mind.


	5. Meanwhile

The headline on the newspaper read: LOCAL STUDENT STILL MISSING. It had been a month since Anastasia disappeared and her mom felt like the only person she was looking for her. The news was having a slow day and she was begging them to keep running the story or at least her picture. It was her graduation photo and the last picture she took with her friends. Her long curly hair had looked amazing because they went to the spa the day before she graduated. She had cut it since then but only the underside of head was shaven, she still looked beautiful nonetheless.

The article mainly just talked about the facts of her disappearance. Jasmine didn't know anything about what happened after her boyfriend picked her up. Tyler had been missing too, but he turned up a few days ago with localized amnesia. The doctors said it must've been traumatic or he was given drugs to stay unconscious, but the drug screen came up negative.

Tyler was scared and for a while her mom was just looking for someone to blame. Their hospital visits were short and sweet since they didn't want Tyler to be overwhelmed by trying to create new memories. The day came when he was released and that was the most awkward conversation that she ever dived into.

"Thank you for picking me up Michelle, I can get you on to the base, but I just need to pick up my prescription tomorrow." Tyler said meekly.

"You're welcome, do you think you'll be okay on your own?" Michelle responded.

"Yeah I will and I have my friends and you to help me out. Once I'm feeling 100% again I can come with you to Texas to look for her. I need her just as much as you do." There was a slight pause, Tyler realized she wasn't getting any better since Anastasia went missing. She looked worse she was thin, sleep deprived and tense. Tyler would've been the same way if he wasn't in a hospital for a week. It was almost the middle of April and Michelle had felt like she was digressing.

"That would be nice Tyler, but you're in the Air Force you can't just pick up and leave. Plus Annie would tell you not to, you guys are still saving up to get married before you ship out." Tyler felt like he was just punched in the face, he had almost forgotten about that. They were getting married on Halloween, he was set to move before the end of November. Michelle paused for a moment before trying to speak again.

"Are you sure that you don't remember anything from that day?" She asked hopefully.

"Nothing at all...I don't even remember picking her up honestly. But the second I do you know I'll call you. I miss her probably just as much as you do. Trust me I feel terrible about this, I feel like this is all my fault."

"No, no it's not. Whoever is doing this is sadistic and doesn't deserve to live. But I know Anastasia, I raised her. I know she's a fighter, if anything happened to her, she went fighting.-" Tyler cut her off mid-thought.

"You can't think like that. She's going to come back to us, she will. I know her too. She's going to find her way home, one way or another. Don't give up ever." Michelle didn't really have a response, but she was also a mom who had seen way too many of these things go south. She's already been missing for almost two months, that wasn't a good sign. She should've turned up by now. They didn't talk much after that, luckily the base wasn't more than a 20 minute drive from the hospital.

"Thank you again for taking me, I'm going to try to look for her too. I have some connections that will help." Tyler stated, Michelle just nodded and made a comment that he didn't quite catch. He just smiled waved and went back into the barracks. They were both determined to find out what happened to Anastasia.


	6. WHAT!

Anastasia hadn't turned a corner since her mannequin encounter; except now she couldn't help but feel she was being followed. After she passed the mannequin the hallway suddenly became never ending. She didn't have a light and her phone was still questions just kept coming and wouldn't stop.

" _Why am I here? How did I get here? WHAT DO I DO?!"_ This was the voice talking again, Mark was very vocal probably just keeping her mind off the fact it was so darn dark. Anastasia was starting to get frustrated because why would she know the answers to anything? " _I'm just a big, bubble blowin' baby. A BIG BABY! I wish I had Tiny Box Tim, he would protect me from the demons."_ Mark was probably right too. She didn't have anything really, not even her sweater. Anything would've helped her feel better at this point because this entire situation is way too unsettling.

" _WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?"_ Again, why would she know if the voice didn't. This whole thing sucked so much she wanted to scream with frustration. " _Wait a second.."_

Anastasia stopped suddenly, she paused once she realized she heard something scraping every so softly along the ground. Not completely paralyzed, she slowly turned around which as a terrible idea. Of course, there it was, that mannequin. It looked bigger than from when it was sitting down, it's blank wooden face was barely visible in the low light. It wasn't any less terrifying when she saw it ten minutes ago. Her only instinct was to run for her life. Not waiting for the statue to react to anything she booked it down the hallway running as fast as her legs were able to take her. She stayed hugging the wall as best she could do while she was running.

Anastasia didn't look back once just kept looking at the endless floor in front of her looking for a turn or a door. Was she some fucking looney toons endless cycle? Some cheesy horror movie? Why was there just endless hallway? There was no turns no doors, nothing; nothing but solid concrete walls.

Just when she was about to give up hope she saw a door. The worst and weirdest looking door, she didn't question it in that moment. Sprinting down the hallway, she knew she was gonna hurt herself when she ran into it. Bracing for impact the door was coming closer and to hit the door head on slightly, instead when Anastasia hit the wall it caved in and she ended up falling into another black room.

" _What...I can't move, what happened?"_ Anastasia really couldn't move, but she knew she was alone this time. She couldn't help it, but she was pretty sure she hit her head and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

" _NO NO NO! MOVE DAMN IT?"_ She protested the thought because she didn't think that she needed to move. The world went black after that thought.


	7. Broken?

Chapter 7 - Broken?

" _Alright, come on get up, get up."_ Anastasia could feel herself coming to. She opened her eyes trying to recall what exactly happened. " _You have to move, get up. Move man come on we gotta go! Okay I'm starting to think I broke the game."_

"Wait..what?" She mumbled to herself. This was all too surreal, she hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she knew something was familiar. The world around her felt cold, unsettling and dark. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a faint light that seemed to surround her. The ground was cold and hard. It felt rocky and uneven. This whole situation felt frighteningly too similar.

Sitting up my eyes just now started adjusting to the light when I started screaming when I realized what had happened. This was the same place I woke up two days ago. I know it's not exactly the same though. Oddly I know where I am this time

" _It's official I am going crazy. What just happened?"_ Mark was freaking out just as much as I was. I didn't know why I was back in the middle of the desert. I checked my pockets again to find something. I found my phone, dead still, but I didn't find anything else this time. I looked around to make sure I confirmed where I was. I was maybe 40% sure that I was about 15 miles outside of Albuquerque

" _Albuquerque? That seems random."_ I mentally rolled my eyes, it's like Mark doesn't pay attention to anything. I knew where I needed to go, but this time it felt more normal. There was an actual car nearby and cars that drove by. I saw the lights of the casino that was outside of town. It was about a mile away from where I was which was okay with me because lights mean people.

When I reached the parking lot everything seemed normal because there were people walking and talking normal. I tried to blend in as good as I could being as dirty as I was. I was pretty rank too and as I was walking towards the entrance I was getting some looks. I didn't care I was near real people and a normal society. Not whatever robot hell I was in before, I almost sprinted inside with excitement because I could get in contact with my mom. I approached the front desk with the receptionist was giving me a weird look.

"Um, can I help you?" She was being cautious, I don't blame her.

"My name is Anastasia, I know I've missing for at least a week and I need to let me borrow your phone to call the police. Or can you call them for me. I just want to get home. Please I'll even wait out here or with your security, but I just want to get home." Her eyes widened with realization, like I suddenly looked familiar. I wonder if it's been more than a week.

"Yes, of course. You've been all over the news since March. Here Let me get you security they will take care of you." She quickly talked into a walkie and I suddenly felt relieved and safe. A large man took me to what looked like an employee lounge, gave me a water, some food and some much needed deodorant.

"We're keeping you out of sight. You're worth a lot of money for any leads to where you are. I promise I'll make sure you're okay. I have a daughter of my own, I couldn't imagine what your mother has been through these past few months." He talked slowly and with a concerned tone. I stuttered before I talked.

"How many months is a few?" I spoke much more quietly than I anticipated.

"It's July 20th, it's been a long time. They were actually going to bury you within the next year if you haven't been found. I have a friend on the police force who is on your case. My name is Jeffery by the way." He stuck his hand out for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, everyone calls me Anna. Do you have a phone I can borrow so I can call my mom?"

"No, I don't, but I can get you someone who does have a phone. Just give me a couple minutes." He started to get up to walk out when I thought for a second then stopped him.

"Wait, can you stay with me? I don't want to be by myself anymore, It gets really scary." I know I didn't say that, something else in me did. He paused for a moment before agreeing. He started talking into his walkie talkie asking for someone.

"So I know you had a rough day but where were you?"

"I don't know. I woke up once in Nevada that I can remember, then about a mile outside of here. I knew where I was because I visit El Paso all the time. Other than that, I never knew where I was." I didn't want to remember anything, I was so tired. I felt myself dozing off. "What time is it?" He looked as his watch.

"It is 3:15 A.M. only three hours into my shift." I felt my eyes widen, I don't know why I was taken aback by that. I went back to feeling like I was about to fall asleep, but I was worried that if I did then I would wake up somewhere else again.

" _So, if I'm not mistaken I am back home again, but I know for a fact things are still going to go wrong."_ I really wish Mark would shut up, I already know what's going on why does he have to repeat it. I was startled from my thoughts when I heard the door open and I jumped.

"Anastasia? Are you okay? My name is Officer Garcia." She talked at me like I was fragile. I probably looked terrible. "We have the paramedics with us to take you to the hospital where your mom is waiting for you." I perked up when I heard 'mom'.

"Okay," I nodded slowly.

"Hey Anna, I'm Esme. I'm a paramedic and I'm just gonna look at you real quick before we walk over to the ambulance okay?" I nodded again. All the words were gone from my head and I suddenly couldn't say anything. She checked my eyes and reflexes before I stood up and walked over to the ambulance with her. I was clutching onto my water bottle and I thanked Jeffery before I left.

I remember she was checking everything else while we were driving, looking out the window to see all the cops following us and just feeling surreal. I just wanted to see my mom again more than anything. I missed her. I wasn't going to fall asleep again, never again.


	8. Reunited

They brought me in through the emergency room entrance and tried to keep me hidden while i was there. Esme had said that I was worth a half a million dollars found alive. That thought just made me shudder. Sure enough when they brought me to my private room there was my mother pacing. I stopped for a second before I talked, my voice felt hoarse. She looked at me and it took me a second to register that it was me.

"Anna?" She whispered, trying not to cry. "Anna!" She ran to me and hugged me as tight as she could while I was still attached to the stretcher. I started to cry because it was her, I took a deep breath before i spoke again.

"I missed you so much mom, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you,I love you." She kept saying it over and over again. They rolled me fully into the room while doctors and officers started filing in. They put me onto the normal bed in the room and everyone was settling in.

"Ms. Pilier, I'm officer Garcia I will be here outside the door all night to make sure that your daughter is safe." My mom nodded. "Anastasia? We're gonna let you sleep until morning then we're gonna talk to you about what happened, alright?" I nodded at her. "Alright doc, you're up. I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Hello Anastasia, I talked with your mom right before you got here about what's gonna happen, we're gonna give you some antibiotics, and water because the paramedic told us you are very dehydrated. Is there anything else besides your headache that we should know about?" He wasn't talking directly to me which just seemed really strange. " _Maybe we're not out of the woods yet."_ I shoved Mark's voice aside and tried to see if anything else hurt.

"No, I'm just tired more than anything now that everything has settled down. I'm just not sure if I'll be able to actually fall asleep."

"Not to worry, we can give you a mild sedative to help you fall asleep. Other than that we're gonna go ahead and start your fluids." I nodded slightly and he let the doctor next to him take over. I wasn't really paying attention to what everyone was doing I just let them work. Once i leaned back into the bed, I was practically out.

"Sweetheart, real quick before you fall asleep, I brought your Barney and blanket from your room." She handed him over to me and I had the overwhelming urge to cry. It was like I missed him more than anything. Once they were done attaching me to machines, mom threw the blanket over me. In a matter of a few more minutes I was asleep. I remember mumbling an "I love you" to my mom before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
